Density is a physical property of a fluid and is defined as the mass of fluid per unit volume. Fluid density can be determined by the direct measurement of mass and volume.
Instruments that measure fluid density have wide-ranging applications in the pharmaceutical, petroleum, chemical and food industries, as well as in scientific or engineering research fields.
The density of a fluid, in particular a liquid can be measured using instruments such as a hydrometer, a pycnometer, or a digital density meter, or a densitometer. Methods employing such instruments, generally require a relatively large sample of liquid to be able to determine the density of the liquid with reasonable accuracy.
Few techniques on a micro-scale, i.e. which use an amount of liquid in the microliter range per density determination have been developed.
Moreover, to the applicant's knowledge, a method and system capable of determining both the density and the surface tension of a liquid under the same conditions, does not yet exist.
The preceding discussion of the background to the invention is intended only to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in the art as at the priority date of the application.